Twin Tia?
by Devon Laurel
Summary: The Shadows have a new player who everyone thinks is no threat. But when she is revealed so does Tia's past. ON HOLD!
1. Tomorrow's Match

**Hey dudes and dudettes this is my first story EVER on fanfic so plz take it easy on me, but a still appreciate critics. What? They help.**

Tomorrow's Match

The Snow Kids had won the GFC title twice in a row and were looking forward to the next championship, but before that, they had to keep in shape while playing friendly matches, just like every other team.

There next friendly match was against the Shadows, but they had a new player that Artegor had yet to unveil. All they knew was that she was a girl. For some reason, the news about the new player was bothering Tia quite a bit. She didn't know why but every time Arcadia Sports mentioned the new player, Tia got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Early in the morning on the day before the friendly with the Shadows, the Snow Kids had training and were sitting in front of Aarch while he was talking to them about the upcoming match, yelling advices and tips to improve their playing.

"D'jok, I want u to pass more, Mei, improve your block attacks, Thran, your blaock attacks are great, but I want you to slide tackle more, Yuki, don't go out of the box and keep your eyes on the ball, Micro-Ice, less showing off, more shooting, Mark, don't get too cocky, Tia, your crosses are great, but I want them to be flawless, Rocket, same goes to you, and finally Ahito, stay awake! Understood!" They all nodded, a bit intimidated from his out outburst.

"Uh, coach", spoke up Ahito, "Why so tense? We\re the ones playing."

"Yeah coach, we've played the Shadows before," said Mark, quickly adding, "I don't mean to be cocky, but what could one new player do?"

"What could one player do?! I'll tell you what a player can do. They can turn the turn the tables when you least suspect it because you don't know them!" hissed Aarch, "They can make you lose the match!" Mark lowered his head.

"Sorry coach," he muttered. Aarch nodded then sighed.

"Coach, do you know anything about how the new Shadow plays?" asked rocket, always the strategist.

"I'm afraid not Rocket, but know get inside the holotrainer, you're playing against the Xenons. Rocket, Ahito, you two will be sitting this one out, now let's begin1"

The players got inside the holotrainer and Clamp prepared the holograms.

"Here come the Shadows," he said as they appeared on the field. Aarch watched intently.

Luur and D'jok jumped to get the kick-off ball. In the air, D'jok headered it to Mark. Mark bounced it off his chest and started dribbling up field. He spun around a Xenons player and crossed it over to Tia who continued the attack. Seeing Micro-Ice in the penalty box, she passed it over the defenders' heads and straight to Micro-Ice. He stopped the ball under his feet and lifted his foot into the air for a shot. Suddenly, Luur sped in front of him and took the free ball.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Micro-Ice after his retreating back, before running to catch up with him.

"Shoot quicker Micro-ice," spoke Aarch in his earpiece. Meanwhile Luur was dribbling with great speed and force towards Thran and Mei. Concentrating hard, Thran ran forward with the breath and slide tackled the ball from Luur's feet before he had the chance to pass. Mei got the ball and quickly passed it to Tia.

"Nice slide Thran," said Aarch, glad to see the defender's progress. Tia continued dribbling until she reached mid-court. She then jumped high into the air with the breath. In the air, she twisted her body and came down for a back flip. The ball sped towards the Xenons' goal and rammed into the net.

"Great shot Tia!" yelled Rocket and Aarch at the same time. The game continued with a goal from Luur. Luur was looking to score again. He passed Mei and Thran and sent a power-packed shot at the right top corner of the goal. The Snow Kids thought he was going to score. Suddenly, Yuki used the breath to jump at top speed towards grabbed the ball with ONE hand, and used the other to swing of the crossbar and back to the field.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssss, GO SNOW GO!" yelled Ahito, causing Rocket to cover his ears while Aarch smiled at Yuki's obvious talent.

"Nice save Yuki," said Thran jogging up to her. Yuki smiled a smile that said "I love being a Snow Kid." Thran smiled back and ran back to his position. He was glad his cousin didn't have anymore doubts about her talent anymore.

The game continued with Mark and Yuki swapping with Rocket and Ahito, and also with a goal from D'jok assisted by a beautiful cross from Rocket.

"Okay Snow Kids, Times up. You were great and I want you to play the same and even better if you can in tomorrow's match, dismissed." The Snow Kids left to bed. "_Tomorrow_'s_ match, why do I get a bad feeling from it?" _thought Tia. She decided to shake of the feeling and go to bed.

**I know nothing interesting happened in this chapter but the next chapter is their match against the shadows and is action-packed. Trust me.**

**Dawn****to****Dark**


	2. A New Shadow

**Hello again! This chapter is about the shadows vs snow kids and the new player. Last chapter, I was disappointed fro the small amount of reviews I got. Plz, if you read this review it. Again I accept critics. Enjoy!**

A New Shadow

The Snow Kids were waiting on the field for the beginning of the match. The Shadows had yet to arrive. Tia was nervous. She stood in her position looking every few seconds around the pitch for the Shadows. Rocket noticed this and ran over to her.

"You okay? You seem nervous. You know, if anything's bothering you, you can tell me," said Rocket concerned about the girl he grown to love.

"I'm fine Rocket, thanks. I' just worried about the new layer. What if she's really good?" It wasn't the truth, but it was as close as she could understand fro her _own _feelings.

"Don't worry Tia, we can beat as long as we work together as a team. And we always do that," he smiled comfortingly at her and she smiled back. He was right.

"Rocket, get back to your position! The Shadows are coming!" yelled Aarch over the earpiece.

Rocket planted a small kiss on Tia's cheek before running back to his position. Tia blushed slightly, since their relationship was known, but not really public. She then smiled slightly and directed her attention at the Shadows.

Her eyes went wide and she gaped at the face in front of her. It was as if she was staring into a mirror! The new Shadows player looked exactly like Tia! She had the same colorless hair, and facial features, and green eyes. But that's what gave it away, her eyes.

Yes, they were green, but they had an evil look to them, not at all like Tia's, whose eyes shone with the breath. These eyes were filled with the smog.

The Snow kids stared at her confused at the resemblance between her and Tia.

"Hello Tia, long time no see," said the new midfielder. How did he know her name?! Her voice even sounded like Tia's, with the same accent.

"Who… who are you?" asked Tia. How could this person look and sound exactly like her? Or did she sound like her?

"Why Tia, don't you remember me?" said the Shadow with feigned pain, "I'm Sarah, your sister. Don't you remember your own sister?"

"What are you talking about?! I don't have a sister!" Tia had no idea what Sarah was saying. She never had a sister! Did she?

"Why, don't you remember our mother singing to us?" said Sarah.

"No! I have a mother, and she's not ours," said Tia. She was starting to get uncomfortable from this conversation.

"Oh, not at all Tia. You're adopted. Our parents hated your guts so they gave you away. They couldn't stand you."

"NO, that's not true. I'm not adopted!" he was getting angry from where this conversation was going. She didn't like what Sarah was saying.

"Can't remember Tia? Can't remember the _hate_?" teased Sarah.

Tia was beginning to feel dizzy. She felt as if a part of her memory was being dug out from being buried for hundreds of years. A part being unlocked.

_Flashback (Blurry)_

_A woman was singing a lullaby to 2 kids. _

"_I love you Sarah. I love you Tia."_

_FLASH_

"_WHAT! She has the breath, NOOOOOOO!"_

_FLASH_

_A child was crying._

"_I will not raise a child who has my worst enemy inside her soul. NEVER!"_

_FLASH_

_The woman was singing again._

"_I love you Sarah," she then hesitated, looking around, "I love you Tia."_

FLASH

"STOP!" yelled Tia. Her hands were clutching the sides of her head. The Snow kids looked at her.

"Tia?" asked Rocket, concerned. Tia gave him the cold shoulder.

"Let's start this match," she had an angry look in her eyes.

**Hope u guys liked it and plz REVIEW! I need to know if anyone is reading this fic!  
**

**DAWNtoDARK**


	3. Let the Match Begin!

**DawntoDark here, ready to continue this story only because I have 5 reviews (pathetic ain't it)…. And because i want to.**

Let the Match Begin

"Let the match begin!" yelled Callie Mystic as the football blasted into the air. D'jok and Sinned jumped into the air leaving trails of the breath and the smog behind them. In the air, Sinned headered it to a Shadow. The Shadow started dribbling the ball up field. Thran ran towards him with a slide tackle. The Shadow reacted quickly, throwing the ball up in the air and crossing it to the other side of the field, straight to Sarah's feet.

Sarah smirked at Tia and started dribbling forward. Tia and Sara were now face to face. Sarah was passing the ball from her left foot to her right foot, over and over, trying to find an opening. Tia then lunged forward to get the ball, but Sarah quickly passed it to Sinned.

"Hmph, I thought you were better than that Tia. Don't embarrass me," teased Sara then ran after the ball. Tia narrowed her eyes before running after her.

Sinned had just passed Thran and was looking to out-dribble Mei when suddenly, Micro-Ice appeared out of nowhere and took the ball from his feet.

"Thanks Sinned," laughed Micro-Ice while dribbling up field. Sinned growled at his retreating back.

Micro-Ice kept the attack going as he dribbled past to 2 Shadows then passed it to Tia. Tia stopped the ball and ran towards the penalty box. Suddenly there was a flash of Smog and Sarah appeared in front of her. Sarah sneered then tried to take the ball from Tia, but Tia was to quick for her. She got the football between her legs and flipped over Sarah with the breath and before she touched the ground, she used the breath to flip over another Shadow. Now she was in the penalty box. Still with the breath, she fired the ball to the goal. The goalie stood no chance as the ball rammed at top speed into the net.

"Goal for the Snow kids!" yelled Callie "The Snow kids have now taken the lead in this exciting match."

Tia smirked as she walked past Sarah.

"What was that you were saying Sarah?" she teased.

"Don't let her get to you Sarah," growled Artegor as Sarah hissed at Tia. The match continued as the Shadows took possession of the game. They were attacking with full force now. Within seconds, Sinned had dribbled past Mei and Thran. With the smog, Sinned shot the ball at the goal. Ahito reacted just in time. He jumped to the ball and it rebounded of his fists and high into the air.

He sighed in relief as he thought the pressure was of him. Suddenly, Sarah teleported high in the air behind the ball and blasted a power-packed shot into the net. The score was tied.

"What a display of strength by Sarah, the new Shadows player," remarked Callie.

"And that goal marks the end of first half folks," said Nork, "Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back with the second half of this action-packed match."

"You all played well, but there's something worrying me…" Aarch trailed of, sighed, then continued, "Tia, I know you're probably worried about Sarah, how she looks like you, but I need you to forget about that and try to win this match!" The Snow kids looked at Tia, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Coach," Tia said in a surprisingly firm voice that she barely used, "I know that, but do you expect me to just shrug off a person who looks exactly like me and tells me she's my sister!?"

"What? Tia, you never said you had a sister!" Mei blurted out. Instantly, she regretted it 'cause Tia looked very angry, a very un-Tia-like thing.

"And I DON'T have a sister. She's lying, I can't have a sister. I…" Tia didn't finish her sentence, but instead started a new one, "Coach, you told me to get into this match and I have! I scored, isn't that enough proof!?" The Snow kids were really started to worry now. This was not like Tia. She was always calm and collected and hardly ever shouted.

"Tia, I know you scored, but you scored with anger, you were dribbling with anger. No one should play with anger, it's never good, I know from personal experience," Aarch said. This got Tia thinking about her playing.

"Aarch, the second half is about to start. They should get ready," interrupted Dame Simbai. Aarch nodded.

"The important thing is to play like a team," he encouraged, speaking to them all, "And without anger," this time to Tia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the second half begin!" announced Callie.

**I'm too lazy to continue. Nah, I'm kidding got other things to do, like not fail class. Bye!**

**DAWNtoDARK**


	4. Let The Match Continue

**Sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyy! Sssssssssssooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyy for the wait! And..and..and.. yeah, that's about it. Here I am, or was depending when you're reading this. But I'll still be 12 hours ahead of you guys in America. And I'm ready to writumble (my word means you're ready o rumble, but it seems like a wrestling term, and I'm writing)!**

Let the Match Continue!

"And here we are, football fans, at the beginning of the second half of this exciting match with the Shadows against the Snow Kids" announced Callie Mystic, sounding as excited as any other football fan.

Her attention turned to the field, where Sinned and D'jok were locked in a staring contest. After what seemed like hours, which – obviously- was only minutes, seconds even, the ball shot into the air. Sinned and D'jok leaped into the air, their fluxes swirling around them. In the sir, Sinned hammered the ball with his head to a Shadow player. He dribbled forward and past Rocket, then he passed it to Sarah. Well, at least he tried to. The ball was intercepted in midair by Tia and her flux.

She smirked while she dribbled up field confidently. "Oh no," groaned Aarch quietly. He new that smirk, he used to see it plenty if times in the mirror.

Tia continued to dribble, and she had already spun past 2 Shadows. Suddenly, she remembered what Aarch said and her eyebrows relaxed on her forehead, even if a bit forced. She saw Micro-Ice open in the box and crossed it over to him seconds before Sarah tackled her to the ground (or, as Sarah likes to put it, ran into her).

Micro-Ice scowled at Sarah before dribbling past the last defender and blasting the ball into the goal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddd, GOAL FOR THE SNOW KIDS!" yelled Callie enthusiastically.

Tia grimaced then got up to glare at Sarah. Sarah glared right back at her. "What?" sneered Sarah, knowing full well she knocked Tia over. Tia didn't bother to answer her. She had just met a person who claims to be her twin, and she already hated her. Was that even possible?

She directed her attention back to the kick-off, which Sinned won rather quickly. He barreled up the field. He spun around Rocket then passed the ball to Sarah. She smirked as she dribbled past then shot the ball before Mei or Tia could get to her. Ahito narrowed his eyes in concentration then jumped for the ball, leaving a trail of flux behind him. The ball bounced of his fists and flew high into the air from the power of the kick.

Ahito remembered the last time this happened, when Sarah got the rebound into the goal. This time he was ready. As he had predicted, Sarah jumped into the air with the Smog circling her body. She still hadn't reached the ball (yes, that's how high it was). Tia saw her chance and rocketed up into the air behind Sarah. Sarah twirled her body in the air and threw her foot back for the shot. Suddenly, Tia appeared behind the ball, so that she was facing Sarah. Sarah's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly regained her concentration and kicked the ball. At the same, Tia kicked it too.

As the feet collided with the ball, a huge wave of enemy was released from the force of two powerful fluxes colliding with only a football separating them from completely clashing. The players were thrown backwards from the force of the wave and the crowd also felt a push, but much lighter than the players.

In the pod (is that what you call it? The place where Aarch sits and watches them) Aarch, Clamp, and Dame Simbai were on the floor, for they too had been pushed back by the sheer force of the collision.

"What was that?" asked Clamp from his position on the floor. Simbai was silent and Aarch shrugged lightly.

"No idea."

In the Shadows pod, Artegor's eyes were wide in surprise and he, too, was on the floor.

"How…how in the world…?" his question was a very good one indeed.

Back on the field, the players were getting up with looks of pure confusion on there faces. Ahito, Thran, and Mei were still sitting on the ground, rubbing the back o their heads. Because they were the closest to the collision, the blast was stronger (duh!). They got up, still a bit groggy from the blast, and looked at the other players, there faces asking an unspoken question, 'what?' Well, at least Mei and Thran did. Ahito was staring, eyes wide, at two bodies sprawled on the ground, 10 meters away.

"Tia/Sarah!" yelled Rocket and Sinned (I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who said what name…. bit too obvious). Sinned and the snow Kids ran over to them. The other Shadows held back, unsure of what to do.

'Tia!" yelled Rocket. He reached the twins first. "Tia…" his voice had lowered to a whisper as he tried to touch the twin wearing white and blue, but he drew his hand back in a flash. When he tried to touch her, his hand burned before even reaching her body! He cradled his hand into his chest, but his eyes never leaved Tia. He realized that there was a thin line of the Breath surrounding her body. By this time, the others had arrived and Sinned was kneeling beside Sarah.

"Rocket, is she… is she okay?" whispered Mei as she too knelt beside Tia. She reached out to touch her, but Rocket grabbed her hand.

"No!" he said, a bit harsher than he intended. He lowered his voice and continued, "No, look," he ordered. Mei obliged and noticed the Breath that was surrounding Tia. Her eyes darted towards Rocket's burnt hand and back to Tia then widened in understanding and shock.

"Ow!" yelled Sinned suddenly. He had tried to touch Sarah and had his hand burnt as well, because she was surrounded by her flux too.

Suddenly, they heard Nork's voice, "The flux society has just informed us that the match will be currently suspended until further notice due to the unexpected blast on the field."

"What does the flux society have to do with this?" asked D'jok.

"What do you think? Of course the _flux_ society has something to do with a accident with _fluxes_, you genius," sneered Sinned, but he too looked slightly confused. Was this so important that the _flux society_ has to take part?

What does the flux society have to do with this?

**Sorry for the wait. I broke my fingers, yes all 10 of them. Nah, I'm just kidding, my fingers are completely fine….except for my pinky. Anyway, it wasn't that great but, hey, I'm just 2. I know you have to be 13 to sign up, but I used the oldest trick in the book and LIED. So, what **_**does**_** the flux society have to do with this? Only I know…actually, I don't…I'm improvising****:) **


	5. Waking Up

**Hello everybody! 1****st**** I wanted to say that I am not 2 (no kidding) I'm 12. Typing mistake. I keep fixing it in the document then I save and then it says "Change successful" but it doesn't show in the chapter on the site. Yeah. So I'm telling u now, I AM 12. Now that I've gotten my point through, here's the story.**

Waking Up

Tia groggily opened here eyes and took a few seconds to get accustomed to the light. The first thing she noticed was that it was white. The ceiling (or at least that's what she thought she was looking at) was a blinding white. She felt her head on soft pillows and her body resting on a bed with – guess what – white sheets.

She groaned, _'Hospital,' _she thought. She hated hospitals. So much sadness and pain were in its walls. She tilted her head slightly to the left and noticed another bed in the room. Its occupant was asleep. She tilted her head a bit more, ignoring the pain, and noticed a tuft of white hair resting on the pillows. _'Sarah,'_ she thought gloomily. She was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions as she remembered what had happened.

One of the emotions was worry. She was worried about Sarah. She didn't know why but she was suddenly overcome by the feeling to check on her. Slowly but surely, she lifted herself off the bed and sat on the edge. She could see Sarah's face more clearly now and was once again surprised by their resemblance. Sarah looked much more peaceful then during the match with her eyes closed that it looked Tia was the one asleep on the bed.

Suddenly, she shivered from how cold it was in the room, despite the windows being shut. Sarah must have felt it too because she shivered in her sleep. Tia got up and slowly walked over to the bed. At the side of the bed, she tucked the blankets under Sarah's chin and made sure that the rest of her body was covered as well. She backed away, satisfied with what she had done, and say on her bed again.

She watched Sarah, unsure of what to so next. Suddenly, Sarah's eye lids fluttered open and her expressions were much like Tia's when she woke up. She twisted her head to the right and noticed Tia, and her eyes widened with shock. She bolt upright in her bed and instantly regretted her actions, as she felt pain shoot up her back.

"Don't move fast quickly, it will hurt, you haven't heeled yet," advised Tia gently. Sarah was surprised at Tia gentle tone, but she quickly glared at her.

"No really, how did you notice?" she snapped, her voice laced with sarcasm. Tia sighed. It wasn't going to be easy trying to be friends with her. _'Why am i trying anyway?' _thought Tia. She guessed it was just her nature.

"So, are you going to tell me about the… well you know… twin thing?" she asked. She was still uncomfortable with the idea of being adopted and having a twin.

Sarah smirked and answered, "What's there to tell? You're," she said pointing to Tia as if trying to emphasize her point, "My," this time she pointed to herself, "twin," she finished a satisfied smirk on her face. She said this all very slowly as if Tia were some idiot who didn't understand.

Tia rolled her eyes, "The story behind it?" she asked exasperatedly. Suddenly, a nurse entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake, that's great!" she exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Yes we are," sneered Sarah. The nurse raised her eyebrows at Sarah. She stepped out of the room and was back seconds later with a doctor.

"Ah, we didn't expect you both to wake up this soon, but all the better. You'll be able to leave right after we perform a few check-ups on you." When he was done, they quickly walked out of the room and to the register desk. They told the desk lady their names and she confirmed that they were allowed to leave.

"Have a nice day," she said cheerfully. Sarah grimaced at this, _'Too cheerful, it's annoying,'_ she thought. Once out of the hospital, Tia breathed out a sigh of relief. God, she hated hospitals, even if the nurses and doctors were kind. Tia she looked around to ask Sarah once more about the twin situation, but she was gone.

"Hey Tia!" yelled a voice. She turned around and saw Rocket and everyone else. Micro-Ice, as his usual, enthusiastic self, ran and barreled her over in an enthusiastic hug. Tia started laughing hysterically along with the rest of them.

"Oh Micro-Ice, what're we going to do with you," tutted Yuki as D'jok and Rocket helped them to their feet.

"So, how're you feeling," asked Mei, concerned about her best friend.

"Much better," replied Tia, grinning.

"Come on, we better get back to Aarch or he'll give us 10 laps extra in training," said Marc. The group agreed and they walked back to their hotel. Tia had forgotten all about what had happened in the match. With them, she was never worried.

**Shadow's Hotel**

Sarah walked into Artegor's office in a bad mood.

"How are you?" asked Artegor. He seemed concerned. _'Well, that's a surprise,'_ thought Sarah. Ever since that day…. he... well he was different.

"Well?" asked Artegor again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Fine," she answered subtly. "Just get to the point Artegor, what do you want," asked Sarah impatiently. She could see right through his concerned act.

"Well… what exactly happened during the match. Did you feel more powerful? Did you-" he was cut off by Sarah.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said blankly. She should have known that was all eh cared about. Did you fell more powerful, he asks? Heh! That's all he cares about power. She stomped out of the room in an even worse mood than the one she was in when she came in.

**Well, that's it folks. Sorry if it was uneventful, but I didn't have any improvising ideas for this chapter. I took Tia's reason for hating hospitals from the reason I do. I just hate them. They're so sad. Oh well, hope you liked it, bye-bye!**

**Dawn2Dark**


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry folks, this story is on hold until I get better ideas! Most of you know I'm improvising. Well, I **_**do **_**have ideas ( lots of 'em)….for the end, but not for the middle. So if any of you have ides, I would appreciate it if you speak ( or write, in this case ) your mind. Thank you! Also, many thanks to:**

**FemaleSpock**

**GFSista**

**Destiny Hope**

**KinkaBell**

**and Hannah**

**for reviewing and encouraging this story. Have a nice day! **


End file.
